


Green Christmas

by Sazzy260



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bottom Jethro Gibbs, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzy260/pseuds/Sazzy260
Summary: Christmas is a lovely time of year, isn't it?  Well, Tony thinks so, especially when he gets to spend time with his lover away from DC and somewhere warm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This WAS supposed to be posted around Christmas Time, but I'm so damn impatient, I really wanted ya'll to have this now, so that being said - MERRY VERY-EARLY CHRISTMAS!!!
> 
> Please note that my MS Word and AO3 is having copy & paste problems, where odd characters show up, and I made note of this on the third chapter as well, and I had to go through each chapter with a fine-toothed comb to get any oddities out of the way so it was a normal story! If you see any mistakes (the characters) let me know and I'll try and fix them, or just ignore them and I hope you get through the story easily.

* * *

* * *

 

Christmas couldn’t have come soon enough for Tony… Eggnog, presents, the brand new Christmas tree that he and his partner had picked out for their third Christmas together.

Tony sighed as he stared blankly at the Christmas decorations adorning the burnt orange walls of the bullpen at NCIS.  They were generic decorations, they didn’t hold any stories, they’ve been used and reused for the past fifteen years, there was nothing special about them, and yet, they made him feel right, and comfortable seeing them year after year.  Except the past three years, where white twinkling lights and swirled balls of glass meant so much more because now he had a reason to enjoy Christmas.

 

“DiNozzo!” a soft voice called, but his brain didn’t register, he continued staring blackly at the decorations and the soft flicker of the tree in the corner of the room, “DINOZZO!” the voice grew louder and Tony quickly jerked his head up to see a seething Leroy Jethro Gibbs – His partner and boss for all intents and purposes.

 

“Yeah boss, did you need something?” Tony asked with a quirky smile playing on his lips.

 

Gibbs shook his head and flicked Tony’s forehead sharply “Yeah, I need you to get out of your head and pay attention, we’re still on the clock for another hour!” Gibbs stated, staring blankly at his partner.

 

Tony nodded and sighed softly “On it, boss.” Tony said in a melancholy tone as he returned to his report that was only thirty minutes away from completion. This year was supposed to be special; Hot sun, warm sand, cocktails by the pool that backed up to the beach, women in bikinis and men in speedos or swim trunks that hugged just right everywhere – Not that he’d be paying attention to either of them, just knowing they were there in the background was enough to give Tony the warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach that he needed.

 

As if on cue, a sharp head-slap was delivered to the back of Tony’s head, sending the young man lunging forward slightly “DiNozzo, I swear to god, if you don’t stop spacing out, I’m going to put you down in the basement for your vacation!” Gibbs growled close to Tony’s ear. Lowering his voice even more, “And believe me, I do not want you in the basement.” Gibbs whispered huskily into Tony’s ear.  Tony nodded mutely and refocused all of his ‘vacation energy’ on finishing his report in record time.

 

* * *

  
Tony smirked as he dropped his report onto Gibbs’ desk with a flourish.  “I figured you had thirty minutes left on this.” Gibbs said as he lifted the report off his desk and slid his reading glasses on, then glanced at his watch “You finished in fifteen… Color me impressed.” Gibbs added as he opened the folder.  Tony bounced impatiently in front of Gibbs’ desk, biting on his bottom lip.  Gibbs shook his head as he set the report down and looked up at Tony over the rim of his glasses “Go DiNozzo.  Before you have a coronary.” Gibbs stated as he shifted a few pages on his desk and uncovered his computer mouse.

 

Tony grinned brilliantly as he practically bounced back towards his desk and began pulling his backpack and dirty clothes out from the bottom drawer of his filing cabinet “Got a hot vacation planned, Tony?” McGee asked while printing out his report.

 

Tony nodded rapidly and enthusiastically “Hottest Christmas plans of the Century, Tiny Tim!” Tony retorted happily as he began shoving his things into his backpack.

 

McGee raised his eyebrow at Tony’s enthusiasm “Care to elaborate?” McGee asked as he collected his report from the print tray and stacked them together neatly.

 

Tony shook his head as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth – Three years being in a relationship with Gibbs, and only two people at NCIS knew, Ducky and Abby.  “Nah!  Maybe after the holidays.  Won’t be back for two weeks, McGee, two whole weeks!” Tony exclaimed as he continued dancing around his desk and shoving stuff into it.

 

McGee raised an eyebrow, shaking his head slowly “You’ve been gone for two weeks every Christmas holiday for the past three years, Tony… Nothing new there.”  Bishop stated from across the room.

 

Tony chuckled as he slung his backpack over his shoulder “True, but… the company is well worth it.” Tony stated as he sat on the corner of his desk, a satisfied grin on his face.

 

“So when do we get to meet her, Tony?” McGee asked curiously as he stapled his report together and then set it on Gibbs’ desk.

 

Tony shrugged, patting down his pockets to make sure he had everything “When we feel the time is right, all will know.” Tony stated, his voice taking on a dreamy tone as he stared blankly up at the ceiling, his features softening as he thought about the man only sitting a few feet away from him, not that anyone else but Gibbs knew what Tony was thinking about.

 

“Must really love her, especially if she’s able to put that kind of look on your face.” Bishop cooed as she also printed out her report and stapled the pages together neatly before handing them over to Gibbs.

 

Tony chuckled and shrugged again “Love is definite, been in love for a long time now.” Tony stated as he stood up and inhaled deeply, “To my destiny, awaiting me on the other side.  Brighten ye’ old smiling faces with graces of a million paces and bring forth no unfortunate souls among the blessed.” Tony sung as he waltzed towards the elevator, an air of confidence surrounding him.

 

“What the hell did he just say?” McGee asked as he and Bishop both began packing up their own personal belongings for their own Christmas holidays.

 

“In Tony terms: I’m ready to leave now, because my date is waiting.  I’m going to be as happy as one can get being so far away from this cold ass place, and nothing will bring me down.” Gibbs deadpanned as he collected the two other reports and skimmed through them briefly.  McGee and Bishop both rose an eyebrow, staring openly at their boss with mouths wide opened “Go home, don’t want to see your faces for the next two weeks!” Gibbs barked as he shut his own computer off, although he knew he would be seeing his team tomorrow, he then signed the three reports and dropped them in his outbox as he stood up and headed for the elevators without a backwards glance at his two gawking agents.

 

* * *

  
Tony was frantically dashing around upstairs when he heard the front door open – He’d only been home for ten minutes before Gibbs got home, to their home, which was still something new for Tony, even though they’d officially been living together for a year now, they were even officially living together on paper as roommates, had a rental agreement and everything.  “Tony!” Gibbs shouted from downstairs as he pulled off his boots, heavy winter coat and scarf/glove set that Tony had gifted him last year.

 

“Upstairs, Jeth!” Tony responded in a shout as he continued moving around the room, tripping over one of his suitcases and landing sideways on the bed with an ‘oomph’.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he ran up the stairs, taking two at a time and stopping in the opened doorway “What are you doing Tony?  I thought you were already packed!” Gibbs said as he leaned against the doorframe.

 

“I was!  I am!  But then… I realized I forgot things… like, a lot of things!  Like… we’ll need clothes for restaurants, and clothes for shopping, and clothes for just lounging… all of those damned things that somehow slipped my mind!” Tony rambled as he began shoving suitcases towards the bedroom door.

 

“Tony, sweetheart, we agreed on traveling light, and buying the things we needed as we went!” Gibbs admonished lightheartedly as he slid out of Tony’s way and then quickly grabbed his lover around the waist and pulled him away from the suitcases.

 

“But… But… You don’t like spending money unnecessarily!  I was saving us time, and money!” Tony whined as he sagged against Gibbs’ warm chest.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he began kissing the back of Tony’s neck lightly, up the column of his throat to his ear “I don’t care about needing clothes.  As long as I have a pair of swim trunks and you; that will make our vacation perfect.” Gibbs whispered into Tony’s ear, the warmth of Gibbs’ breath ensconcing Tony’s ear enticingly.

 

“Smooth talker.” Tony whimpered as he rocked back against Gibbs’ body.  Gibbs grinned, nodding as he enveloped Tony’s pulse point with his lips and sucked greedily against the pliable flesh there.

 

“Christmas dinner is tomorrow night… I need to get prepared for it.  Like, there is so much to do!  Ham, Turkey, Lasagna, Green Bean casserole… Jeth, there just isn’t enough hours in the day!” Tony stressed as he reluctantly pulled out of Gibbs’ embrace and pointed at the suitcases “You can put those away, if you think all we need is one suitcase each!  I need to go downstairs and prepare!  This is just the beginning of Christmas Chaos!” Tony exclaimed as he rushed out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he leaned over and collected the suitcases that were hastily packed “If only I could bottle his energy…” Gibbs muttered as he began unpacking and rehanging the clothes.

 

Tony frantically ran through the ingredients of every dish he had to prepare for tomorrow, his mind jumping from dish to dish as he set out pans, post and utensils accordingly, “Need more spices… Damn it.  Really didn’t want to go to the grocery store… Hate grocery shopping… need more sauce for the Cranberries… I’ll kill him if he was eating the sauce after I went to bed… Where the hell is the bacon…? I swear to god…” Tony mumbled mostly to himself as he slammed the fridge door shut.

 

“JETHRO WHERE IS THE BACON?!” Tony screamed as he opened the freezer and began rifling through the frozen meats, and when no answer accompanied Tony’s question, he growled low in his throat as he slapped the freezer door and then slammed it shut as well.

 

Tony shook his head as he stalked over to the front door and thrusted his feet into his snow boots “Where are you going?” Gibbs asked innocently as he trudged down the stairs.

 

Tony turned and gave a note-worthy ‘Gibbs Glare’ towards the man himself and pointed at Gibbs’ snow boots “WE are going shopping!” Tony stated fiercely.

 

Gibbs nodded and gulped audibly – Nobody would believe Tony if he told them Gibbs’ was actually afraid of him sometimes, especially when Tony was on a holiday bender – Gibbs slid off the bottom step gracefully and then slid his feet into his snow boots “You’re mad at me.” Gibbs said quietly.

 

Tony nodded slowly “I had sauce for the Cranberries, and bacon ready and waiting for the casseroles… Both of which are gone now!” Tony stated angrily.

 

Gibbs sighed and lowered his head “And I’m to blame… I was hungry!” Gibbs said in his own defense.

 

“There were other things you could have eaten!” Tony growled as he grabbed Gibbs by the collar of his shirt and jerked slightly so the older man was forced to look up at him.

 

“I know!  I’m sorry, jeez… What do you want me to do?!  Grovel for forgiveness?!  All I did was eat some bacon and sauce!” Gibbs said, sighing noisily as he stood up.

 

Tony released Gibbs’ collar and straightened it back out “Yes well, now we have to go pick up more bacon and the stuff for my sauce – And you better hope to god that it tastes good.  It takes a whole week for that sauce to marry properly, and your over indulgences destroyed the process.” Tony grumbled as he pulled on his jacket and opened the front door, walking determinedly to Gibbs’ truck.

 

Gibbs sighed again as he followed behind Tony to catch up with him, noticing the determined look of Tony’s expression to finish this last-minute Christmas shopping in a timely fashion.  He knew Tony hated going grocery shopping, especially around Christmas time, and his guilt continued building up because in the end, it was his fault that caused this impromptu shopping excursion.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

* * *

 

 

After walking through three different grocery stores, Gibbs and Tony finally returned back to the house, almost five hours later, with more groceries than they actually needed, Tony claiming that they made need it for Christmas dinner - Even though the entire team was bringing a dish to pass, it didn't stop Tony from picking up every bag of chip, several tubs of dip, and what had to be at least a hundred different fruits and vegetables.

 

This was in fact the first Christmas where Gibbs had ' _offered_ ' to host the annual Team Christmas Party.  In fact, it was Tony who insisted on having the Christmas party, because they intended on telling the rest of the team that they were in a relationship before skipping out to The Bahamas for two weeks of snow-free holiday bliss, something they completely enjoyed and over-indulged in every year since they'd started dating four Christmases ago... Well, they got together on Christmas Day, so they only had three true Christmases together.

 

Now, with casseroles being cooked in the oven, the turkey and ham resting on the counter, Tony and Gibbs were relaxing on the couch, Gibbs was lying flat on the couch and Tony was lying on top of him, practically curled up in his arms - It was always like this whenever Tony got mad at him, Tony would end up like a big baby and just want to be held while he fought through the tangled thoughts in his own mind.

 

The movie the two men were watching, sort of, played on low volume in the background, neither man was really paying attention to the flick, Gibbs was staring at the ceiling, slowly stroking Tony's back and hip, and Tony had his head buried in Gibbs' chest, and Gibbs thought that the younger man had quite possibly fallen asleep, or was just in a _very_ relaxed state of mind because his breathing was deep and even and he felt like a thousand pounds of bricks, while at the same time as light as a feather against his chest.

 

Ducky came into the house, noticing that there was an eerie silence encompassing the home of his oldest friend and his young companion, he set his hat and coat on the rack by the door and came into the living room, noticing the two occupants of the home on the couch "Ah, Jethro, Anthony.  How are you doing?" Ducky asked, keeping his tone about as quiet as the TV set that was hanging on the wall above the fireplace.

 

Gibbs tilted his head back to look at Ducky, "We're alright, Ducky.  Just catching up on some classic Christmas movies." Gibbs said, nodding towards the black-and-white movie of ' _It's a Wonderful Life_ ' playing on the screen.

 

Tony mumbled incoherently and tiredly against Gibbs' chest, not even lifting his head to acknowledge Ducky's presence in the house.  Ducky shook his head fondly "I'll just head to the kitchen now and get my side dish prepared." Ducky stated as he started towards the kitchen.

 

Tony grumbled something, shifting his head "Tony said that if you could take the casserole dishes out of the oven, he'd greatly appreciate it!" Gibbs called after Ducky, smiling slightly as he kissed the top of Tony's head and then resumed gently caressing up and down Tony's back to get him back into that utterly relaxed half-sleep he'd been in before.

 

Twenty minutes later, with Ducky sitting on the recliner after having restarted the movie, and Tony and Gibbs still in their same spots on the couch, Abby came into the house and divested herself of her winter protection - Boots, Gloves, Scarf, Hat and Coat - and then came into the living room, giggling as she looked at her two favorite men "What'd you do Gibbs?" Abby accused lightheartedly as she placed a kiss on both men's cheeks and then hugged Ducky warmly before sitting in the other recliner.

 

Gibbs sighed as he carded his fingers tenderly through Tony's hair "I might have eaten his bacon and cranberry sauce, forcing us to have to go out shopping... Don't you two have your own homes, how do you always end up here?" Gibbs asked, looking between his oldest friend and the young forensic scientist that was more like a daughter to him.

 

Abby rolled her eyes in annoyance "We're spending the night, Gibbs.  We have a lot to do tomorrow and we'll be waking up early-early in the morning to get everything ready for the party!" Abby stated as she curled up in the recliner, pulling a throw blanket over her body and snuggling into herself.

 

Gibbs wasn't going to argue with Abby-logic, there was just no point in trying to argue with her because she was 'always right' even if sometimes she wasn't - He also honestly didn't care if the two were spending the night, it was obvious that nothing was going to transpire between him and Tony tonight, considering the younger man had been practically in a catatonic state since coming home from shopping, so he just settled against the couch again, holding Tony to him until it was time to head upstairs to actually sleep, rather than just be as lazy as possible on the couch.

 

* * *

 

The next day, after everyone had woken up at five o'clock in the morning, preparing food dishes, getting the Ham and Turkey into the oven.  Tony and Abby worked on decorating the house with lights and tinsel, while Gibbs and Ducky prepared the remaining meals for the nights feast, they didn't bother putting ornaments on the tree because nobody would be in the house after tomorrow morning to see them.

 

Tony now stood in the center of the living room, one arm crossed over his chest, and the other propped on his bent arm and cradling his chin as he inspected his and Abby's work - She stood beside him with her hands on her hips as she tilted her head from one side to the other, black pigtails smoothly cascading over her shoulders "The tree looks lopsided." Abby stated quietly, her head still cocked to one side.

 

Tony chuckled as he reached over and tilted Abby's head back to a straight look "That's because you had your head on sideways, believe me, It's not lopsided, it took Gibbs nearly an hour for it to be perfectly straight." Tony stated as he turned, smiling at the man in question as he stood in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, Tony briefly looked up, noticing the mistletoe dangling above Gibbs' head.

 

Tony sauntered over to Gibbs, his smile turning from innocent to seductive as he grabbed the older man around the waist and pressed his lips to Gibbs' lips, kissing him with all the love and cheer he felt.  Gibbs grasped Tony's biceps, moaning low in his throat as he slid his hands up into the soft and thick hairs at the back of Tony's neck, the kiss heated up quickly and everything around them seemed to fade away, even their audience that had went from just two people to six as McGee and Bishop came in with their partners -Delilah and Jake.

 

When Tony pulled away for much needed oxygen, his eyes half-mast and resting his forehead against Gibbs' shoulder, Gibbs looked around the house at all the dropped-jaws of his team "Uh... Think we just put ourselves out there unexpectedly." Gibbs whispered, slowly releasing the back of Tony's neck when the younger man stiffened and lifted his head to look at the four new people in the house.

 

"Well... I definitely wanted to do this differently." Tony stated quietly as he pulled away from Gibbs slowly, intertwining his hand with Gibbs' hand and smiling nervously.

 

Bishop was the first to break the awkwardness "I knew you were hiding something... But this is definitely a big thing to hide!" Bishop had a broad smile on her face, clearly approving of the relationship between her two senior field agents.

 

McGee stepped forward a few seconds later "I had a feeling that this was the case.  I'm glad you finally decided to let us know." McGee said approvingly as he moved into Tony's personal space and hugged him warmly, then exchanged a handshake with Gibbs.

 

* * *

 

"So you two have been together for three years, how did you manage to keep that a secret for so long?" McGee asked, looking over at Tony - they had just finished eating, all groaning and moaning, from being full, and raving in appreciation over Tony's perfectly cooked Ham and Turkey and now McGee and him were by themselves in the kitchen cleaning up.

 

Tony sighed "Technically this would be our fourth year together, our anniversary is _on_ Christmas Day.  Don't know how I was able to keep it a secret... It was just something we did, necessity if anyone else found out about us." Tony stated, bowing his head slightly as he returned to washing dishes.  "At first, it was just me staying here because of the boiler in my apartment going out, and then Gibbs..." Tony trailed off and smiled as he thought about the year they got together.

 

_"_ _Tony, there is always something going wrong with that apartment of yours..." Gibbs stated gruffly as he pulled two steaks off the grill grate over the roaring fire in his living room._

_Tony snorted as he rubbed his hands together, still cold from traveling from his freezing apartment, through the DC blizzard that was raging outside and coming all the way to Gibbs' house "Yeah, I know, but what else am I going to do boss, it's not like I can just up and move to a new apartment..." Tony questioned, withdrawing his knife from his ankle holster as Gibbs set the two steaks in front of them on the coffee table._

_Gibbs rolled his eyes as he plopped down onto the couch and began liberally cutting his steak up into bite sized pieces "You could always stay here... Got plenty of room."  Gibbs suggested, and for once this wasn't an order from Tony's boss, but an actual suggestion from Tony's friend, Jethro._

_Tony choked on the swallow of hot chocolate he had just taken, and Gibbs settled his hand on Tony's back, gently patting to coax the hot chocolate down the right pipe "Are... are you suggesting, we live together? The Gibbs and DiNozzo frat house?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrow teasingly - The last part was obviously a joke, and Gibbs knew that._

_Gibbs shrugged as he returned to his steak, his palm still tingling from the heat from Tony's back and the smooth high-count cotton threaded shirt that Tony was still wearing from work "Yeah, why not? Sans the frat house... Don't wanna be throwing keggers every Friday and Saturday night." Gibbs said, easily returning the banter with Tony._

_Tony remained silent until their steaks were finished, staring blankly across the living room at the twinkling lights that could barely be made out through the lining of trees behind Gibbs' house from the people who lived behind the older man. Once Gibbs returned to the living room with refreshed mug of coffee and hot chocolate, Tony had made up his mind - He really wouldn't mind living at Gibbs' house, he always felt more comfortable here, more safe..."Okay. I'll move in - After the Christmas holiday... No keggers though, I think I'm a little too old to try and recapture my college days." Tony said quietly, looking up at Gibbs with a genuine smile, a smile that was small but somehow lit up the entire room._

_Gibbs nodded as he settled on the couch, much closer than before when they were eating their dinner "Good... I'm glad.  It'll be nice... having someone else here, house has been quiet for far too long." Gibbs said, his voice sounding distant as he thought about when he had first moved into this house so many years ago with his girls._

_Tony reached over tentatively, settling his hand against Gibbs' knee "Don't have to be alone anymore... Always going to be by your side Jethro." Tony whispered, his mouth alarmingly closer to Gibbs' ear than the older man had expected, and when he turned to look into Tony's eyes, all he saw was sincerity and a hint of love lingering in the green depths._

_Gibbs nodded slowly and his breath hitched when Tony pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss, but it wasn't enough, it would never be enough.  Gibbs grabbed Tony by the collar and pulled the younger man closer, kissing him deeper and longer, tongues slid easily and teeth nipped softly.  Gibbs had been with men before in the past, but there was just something about Tony that set a whole new fire inside of him, he'd had feelings for the younger man long before this moment, but obviously kept them at bay, given that Tony had the entire world of women at his feet._

_But when Tony settled his hand against Gibbs' chest and slowly rubbed against a hardened nipple, he knew what was in store for him and he openly moaned into Tony's mouth, silently begging for more, and when he found himself pressed back against the couch with Tony between his spread legs, he knew that more was being granted to him._

"Tony?  Hey!" McGee shook Tony's shoulder, trying to get the older agents attentions back.

 

Tony shook his head and blinked a few times, looking over at McGee "Huh? Oh!" Tony quickly spun the faucet off, having realized his hand was bright red from being held under not quite scalding, but still definitely hot water "Sorry, got lost in the past... What was I saying?" Tony asked, looking innocently over at McGee while he wrapped a cold cloth around his hand to lessen the heat that was encompassing it.

 

McGee shook his head "You were explaining how you ended up moving in with Gibbs, but you really don't have too... Not that it wouldn't be an interesting story, it's just.. I get why, your apartment was a death trap just waiting to happen and Gibbs has always been more protective over you and your wellbeing." McGee shrugged as he put away the last of the leftovers and smiled at Tony and the slightly stunned expression on the senior agent's face.

 

Tony finally nodded and clasped McGee's shoulder "You're right, you know... He is a bit protective of me, but I'm equally as protective, and that... That is why we work so well together, both in the field and in the home." Tony stated, winking mischievously as he left the kitchen to join the rest of the family in the living room, easily settling behind Gibbs on the couch and wrapping his arms around Gibbs' shoulders when the older man leaned back against his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are /any/ odd characters that you see in this story, I sincerely apologize in advance! I don't know what's going on, but whatever I copy & paste from MS Word comes up as odd characters and I have to go through the entire story and edit them, whether I got them all or not, I'm not 100% sure, so bare with me, either tell me or try and ignore them - there shouldn't be too many mistakes!!!
> 
> ALSO, this chapter has a double-header of sex in it, so be warned, either don't read it or have a cold shower ready, because you're going to need it!!! ;)

 

* * *

* * *

 

The first week in The Bahamas was spent doing 'touristy' things, shopping and picking out gifts for friends and family back home, and even a few things for the house or themselves - They'd already brought their Christmas gifts from home, one gift per person, which was the 'rule' that Tony actually imposed, since they spent most of the year getting things for each other anyway, whenever the mood struck, but the Christmas gift was always something special, something that would remind them of their relationship that had bloomed on Christmas night.

Tony came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, a puff of steam following after him.  Gibbs was lying on the bed, hands clasped behind his head and his eyebrows disappeared behind the curl of hair that covered his forehead - The towel Tony was wearing barely left anything to the imagination it was so _damned_ short that Gibbs could easily see the head of Tony's cock peeking out from underneath the linen, even in the flaccid state that it was in, not to mention it was slung low on his waist and showed off all the well-defined muscles of the younger man's hips and pelvic bone.

Gibbs swallowed thickly as he sat up a bit further on the bed, unconsciously drawing his tongue across his lips to wet them, they were suddenly so dry and he knew just the cure to wet them back up again.  Tony rose his own eyebrow at the sudden hungry look in Gibbs' eyes "See something you like, Marine?" Tony asked in a husky tone, slowly slinking across the room until he was standing at the foot of the four-poster bed of their master suite.

Gibbs nodded mutely as he quickly flipped over on the bed and crawled down to the end of the mattress "Know damn well I see something I like." Gibbs replied, his voice deep and filled with lust as he wrapped agile fingers around the folded over corner of the towel and pulled it away in one quick motion from Tony's waist, throwing it over his shoulder.

Tony braced his hands on the pillars of the bed as Gibbs' mouth enveloped the head of his cock, quickly bringing him to full-length and rock hard with a few sweeps of that delicate tongue "Oh fuck..." Tony gasped as Gibbs' tongue and mouth began moving along the length of his cock, taking him in deeper.  Tony couldn't contain the moans of pleasure when he felt the head of his cock brushing the back of Gibbs' throat, he was always amazed at how cock-hungry Gibbs actually was, and if Gibbs were a twenty year old, he would definitely be labeled as a 'twink', there was _no_ doubt about that.

Tony pulled one hand away from the pillar and began rubbing it down Gibbs' spine slowly, feeling each bump of his vertebrae and smirking as his fingers slid into the waistband of Gibbs' boxers, groaning out when his fingers encountered the slickness that led from the cleft of Gibbs' ass all the way down to his hole "You prepared yourself... God... that is so _damn_ hot." Tony said breathlessly as he plunged two fingers easily into Gibbs' ready and opened body.

Gibbs hummed his answer, the vibrations sending multiple shockwaves of pleasure through Tony's body - so much so that his toes curled in the soft shag carpet beneath his feet - "Gonna fuck you so good tonight... Make you feel it well into next week!" Tony moaned out, curling his fingers against the bundle of nerves inside of Gibbs, causing the older man to release his cock with an audible pop and whimper loudly as he bowed his head downward against the mattress.

Tony loved the whimpers, he _really_ did, and knew that it would drive Gibbs to begging if he continued pressing and massaging against his prostate, so he did.  Gibbs continued whimpering and moaning, rocking his hips backwards and then forwards, his own aching cock rubbing into the silk sheets beneath him "Please... Oh fuck... please Tony..." Gibbs begged in an overly needy tone - not that either man would admit that Gibbs could even get his voice to sound like that, at least not outside of the bedroom.

Tony grasped Gibbs' jaw with his free hand, lifting the older man's face up so their eyes would meet "Please what, Jethro?  What do you want from me?" Tony asked, his voice taking on a commanding tone as he stared into his lover's blue eyes, he had to fight the urge to come right then and there at the desperate, lust-filled look, in those expressive eyes.

"Fuck... fuck me... please..." Gibbs begged breathlessly, moaning and whimpering loudly as he impaled himself backwards on Tony's fingers, the tips of them pressing firmly into his prostate and staying there as Tony massaged against the sensitive bundle.

Tony nodded as he pulled his fingers out of Gibbs' warmth, smirking at the whimper coming from the older man at the loss of contact "Top of the bed.  On your back." Tony commanded as he walked around the corner of the bed, grabbing the lubrication off the nightstand and popping the cap, drizzling a line of lube on his cock while he watched Gibbs eagerly get himself into position on the bed, propping one pillow behind his head, and the other underneath his hips so he was angled just perfectly.

Tony got up onto the bed and crawled in between Gibbs' spread thighs, smiling as he ran lubed fingers along the insides of Gibbs' thighs and watching as the muscles twitched and tightened underneath his fingertips "Don't... Don't tease..." Gibbs said, his tone still breathless as his fingers curled around the sheet, his knuckles going white from trying to keep some semblance of control over the situation.

Tony chuckled as he grasped the base of his own cock "You know you like it, don't complain." Tony admonished as he pressed the head of his cock against Gibbs' perineum, smearing a mixture of pre-come and lubrication against the sensitive space of flesh there.

Gibbs gasped out, damn near arching off the bed "Oh fuckkkkk!" Gibbs said, drawing out the word as his body slowly came back down to rest on the mattress - Tony hadn't even entered him yet, but damn did the man know how to torture him in the most exquisite of ways.

When Tony finally thrusted half his impressive length into Gibbs' tight heat, he cried out as pleasure flared in every corner of his body, his fingers twisting and pulling at the sheet as Tony rolled his hips to slowly insert the remaining length of his cock into Gibbs' channel, hitting all of the right spots inside of him and causing those needy little whimpers and moans to resurface and roll out of his opened mouth as his head fell back into the mattress, pressing into the soft surface.

Tony loved every second of pleasure he was giving Gibbs, knowing he could drive him to the edge again and again without pushing him over until _he_ was ready - he **_loved_** that control he had over Gibbs' body, something that still amazed him, even after four years of being in a relationship, he absolutely _loved_ that he had control over Gibbs' climax, and body, whereas Gibbs had control of practically everything else, he gave this up to Tony without question.

Tony leaned over Gibbs' body, pressing the flats of his palms into the mattress above Gibbs' shoulders "Look at me." Tony commanded, biting back his bottom lip when Gibbs immediately complied, his blue lust-filled eyes locking onto Tony's as he thrusted in all the way, pulling a cry of triumph out of Gibbs as his prostate was fiercely pressed into "Don't close your eyes again." Tony stated as he drew out nearly to the tip of his cock and slammed back in.

Gibbs nodded pathetically, hating that he couldn't form a coherent thought, but he moaned his agreement as Tony began thrusting into him in earnest, the thick head of Tony's cock hitting his prostate with each pass, causing the older man to babble, begging for more, for harder and faster, and Tony complied easily, giving his lover exactly what he said he wanted, and even what wasn't put into words, Tony gave it to him, bringing him closer to the edge of orgasm.

Just when Gibbs started seeing the corners of his vision start to black out, Tony changed the angle of his thrusts, no longer hitting his prostate but just sliding in deeply and thrusting rapidly into his body.  Gibbs arched into each thrust, crying out and moaning louder with each snap of Tony's hips "Oh goddd damnnnn!" Gibbs shouted as his eyes screwed shut, his head thrown back into the mattress and his mouth wide open as pants of breath were forced out of his mouth with each thrust.

Tony grinned as he leaned his head down, not caring that Gibbs had actually disobeyed his 'order' as he latched onto one of Gibbs' taut nipple and began nibbling and rolling the sensitive bud around with his tongue.  Gibbs began whimpering yet again, his feet locking around Tony's thighs and pulling him in deeper "Don't... oh god... don't stop... please..." Gibbs begged breathlessly as he tossed his hips backwards, meeting each and every thrust that Tony sent into his body.

The mattress began moving with their motions, the wooden headboard slamming viciously into the plaster wall, echoing and mingling with the sounds of flesh pounding into flesh and the cries of pleasure coming from Gibbs, and the grunts and moans coming from Tony as the two men clung to each other while Tony brought Gibbs closer to completion - Gibbs _loved_ how long Tony could truly last, even for his age it was astounding that the younger man had a sex-drive of a sixteen year old.

Gibbs didn't know how long they'd been at it, but it was a lot darker when he chanced opening his eyes.  Tony was still above him, slowly thrusting into Gibbs' body, rivulets of sweat rolling slowly down his forehead and chest "T...Tony..." Gibbs whispered hoarsely, having lost his voice from his screams and cries of pleasure long ago. Â Gibbs realized just then that his chest and stomach were covered in a mixture of his own come and sweat as well, he must have climaxed and passed out afterwards - it always seemed to happen whenever Tony would make love to him for extended periods, and although he should be slightly concerned that Tony could continue when he wasn't even consciously aware of what was going on, but he wasn't, because Tony _always_ slowed down and just made slow and shallow thrusts that would keep Tony on the edge just long enough.

Tony's head snapped up from its bowed position and a slow grin spread across his face "Was wondering when you'd come back to me." Tony said affectionately as he leaned forward, kissing Gibbs lovingly on the lips before pulling back and picking up the pace of his thrusts just a bit to get himself off.

Gibbs grunted, smiling slightly as he threaded his fingers through the thick hairs at the nape of Tony's neck "How long was I out this time?" Gibbs asked quietly, rubbing the soles of his feet against the backs of Tony's thighs.

Tony shook his head as he nipped along Gibbs' jawline until he was mere inches from the older man's lips "Only about thirty seconds... didn't mean to knock you out." Tony said apologetically, his eyes flicking upwards to the headboard before reasserting eye contact with Gibbs.

That's when Gibbs felt the throbbing coming from the crown of his head, and the pillows he had surrounding his head were gone - either on the floor or beside him on the bed - Gibbs chuckled as he pulled Tony's head down the few inches and kissed him deeply and lovingly, their tongues twisting and sliding against one another.

Tony groaned as he shifted up to his knees, thrusting brokenly into Gibbs' body as his orgasm began tearing through his body at lightning fast speed, a few seconds later he pulled his lips away from Gibbs' lips and roared loudly as his orgasm overtook him and he exploded deep inside of Gibbs' warm and tight channel, his eyes slamming shut and his head falling back against his shoulder blades as Gibbs reflexively tightened around his cock and milked him dry.

Tony slowly pulled out of Gibbs' body, both men groaning as stiffened muscles seized up and then relaxed again.  Tony quickly grabbed his discarded towel from earlier, wiping first his cock off and then catching the dribbling of come slowly leaking out of Gibbs' gaping opening "Jesus..." Tony breathed as he glanced over at the red LED numbers of the alarm clock "Four hours later..." Tony chuckled as he balled up the towel and swiped it across Gibbs' chest and stomach to clear away the seminal fluids there.

Tony tossed the towel in the direction of the bathroom and then collapsed on the mattress with a huff of breath, sprawling out and grinning foolishly as he stared at the white canopy over their bed "We were really at it for four hours?" Gibbs asked tiredly, turning his head to the side so he could see Tony clearly, smiling at the pure afterglow that was written plainly on Tony's face.

Tony nodded as he turned his head to look at Gibbs as well "Uh huh, started at sun down, which was... five... now it's... later." Tony chuckled, clearly having trouble with time-telling, and making coherent thoughts form as sleep slowly began encompassing his mind.

Gibbs sighed as he scooted closer to Tony, curling around him with his head pillowed on Tony's chest and his arm wrapping around his stomach "Sounds like a good start to our anniversary." Gibbs mumbled as he snuggled sleepily into Tony's body and closed his eyes to let the exhaustion take over.

Tony smiled as he wrapped one arm around Gibbs' back, and the other around his waist, holding him impossibly close "Always a great start to our anniversary when I'm with you." Tony said, grimacing at the sappiness of his statement, even if it were entirely true; every year just got better the longer he was with Gibbs, and tomorrow, their relationship was going to be changing again.  Tony didn't know how he was going to fall asleep with their wedding gifts looming overhead but within just a few minutes of listening to Gibbs' soothing breathing, he was lulled to sleep, falling into a dreamless state of mind.

 

* * *

 

Morning was quiet when Gibbs woke up, much later than he intended, he opened gummy eyes to find himself curled up around a pillow rather than his human body-pillow.  Listening intently to his surroundings, he heard Tony tinkering with what had to be plates and silverware from the early-morning room service.  Gibbs smiled and stretched out languidly on the mattress, snuggling into Tony's pillow and inhaling the minty, citrusy scent that was uniquely Tony.

Tony came into the bedroom, grinning brilliantly as he bounced onto the bed and crawled up the length of Gibbs' body, placing feather-light kisses against several hot-spots on the older man's body before getting to his lips "Good morning and Merry Christmas, Jethro." Tony said against Gibbs' lips before diving into a toe-curling kiss that left both men breathless when they finally pulled apart a few minutes later.

Gibbs threaded his fingers through Tony's hair "Mmm, definitely a good morning and Merry Christmas." Gibbs said, chuckling as he rolled his and Tony's body, and then quickly bounced off the bed "Did I hear the possibility of a Christmas breakfast in the living room?" Gibbs asked while locating and putting on a pair of cotton shorts.

Tony laughed as he came up behind Gibbs, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist and placing gentle kisses across his shoulder blade "Mhm, Christmas ham, cranberry sauce, scrambled eggs and three very large pots of coffee." Tony said softly, hooking his chin over Gibbs' shoulder.

Gibbs leaned back in Tony's embrace, linking their fingers together against his own stomach as he started walking awkwardly towards the open door "Sounds good." Gibbs said, his stomach emphasizing his hunger as it growled loudly, the muscles in his stomach rippling slightly with the growl.

Breakfast went smoothly, eating in relative silence, only punctuated by hums of appreciation and comments of how good the sauce or ham was, the scrambled eggs were really rather bland, until Tony decided that mixing all three things together was a good idea - Gibbs raised a questioning eyebrow, but soon after followed Tony's lead and did the same thing, and was grateful when he did, because it definitely enhanced the meal.

After breakfast and their showers - they opted for separating, considering they'd probably end up late for their appointment.  Tony smiled as he tightened the thin black tie around his neck and pulled on the suit jacket he had laid over the back of the chair in the room "Gonna be a good day. Don't screw this one up." Tony told himself as he adjusted the sleeves of his white long-sleeved button-up and then the suit jacket - He was leaving before Gibbs, "Alright babe, I'm leaving!  See you in a bit!" Tony called as he headed for the door, grabbing his wallet, a small black envelope and his room key before exiting the hotel suite.

Gibbs emerged from the bathroom, running a towel over the top of his head to dry off, he inhaled shakily as he sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing his hands over his towel-covered thighs.  He hated the small tremor he noticed in his hands, he shouldn't be this nervous - he'd done this before - hell, he'd been dating Tony for four years now and it was obvious that neither man were going to give up on each other, so why, all of a sudden, did he feel like a teenage girl going out on her first date?

Gibbs quickly pulled out his best suit and changed into it, making sure everything was even and straight, he then pulled out his dog tags and slid them over his neck - this was Tony's one stipulation, he _had_ to wear these with the suit, and it was well worth it, it hung perfectly where a tie should have been. Quickly checking himself over in the full-length mirror, Gibbs smiled and inhaled deeply to center himself, he grabbed his wallet, a small white envelope and his room key and quickly made his way out of the hotel room, to join his lover.

 

* * *

 

Tony stood nervously at the end of the make-shift aisle that had been laid out in the sand of the beach behind their hotel.  There weren't any chairs, because they hadn't invited anybody but the appointed minister and the witness.  The aisle was lined with tropical flower petals and tiki torches that were lit, around the middle of the torch stands were sheer fabrics of green and blue woven together.

Tony's nerves grew exponentially when Gibbs finally came into view over the sand dunes of the beach, his heart was beating rapidly and felt like it was trying to claw its way out of his throat - He had never felt so nervous before in his life.  Here in this moment, his entire life was about to change with a few well-meaning words that would cement his feelings for Gibbs forever, binding them together until the end of time; Tony inhaled deeply and squared his shoulders, he could do this, he knew that this was what he wanted to do, hell, he'd wanted to do this three years ago, but the timing never felt right, now, four years later, everything felt right, and he was absolutely ready to make the ultimate commitment of his life.

Gibbs stood at the end of the alter for a few minutes, taking in the breath-taking scenery of the sunrise on the horizon and Tony standing in his black and white suit, the aisle was equally as beautiful, playing well off the nature around them.  The nervousness he felt earlier in the hotel room had disappeared the second he walked over the sand dune and his eyes locked onto Tony's tall frame standing next to the minister - This was something he absolutely wanted and was ready to do this, three divorces be damned, him and Tony were far more committed to each other than any of his ex-wives had ever been to each other.

No matter how weird it felt being the 'female' of the relationship, Gibbs took it in stride as he began his solitary march down the aisle. He was glad that they hadn't had a huge fan-fare event, although he knew that their friends would be upset about missing the wedding, Gibbs was willing to let Abby throw an after-wedding party for them and invite whoever the hell she and Tony thought were good to celebrate this news with.

When Gibbs finally stood before Tony, both men were sporting wide, loving, smiles and their hands instantly connected as they stood face-to-face in front of the minister. The minister looked between both men and smiled approvingly, this was a completely non-traditional marriage, and not that it was two men, but the fact that there was no other occupying parties to witness the marriage, the entire wedding would be a shortened version of the original he had used several times in the past.

"In civil ceremonies such as this, we normally start off with asking who gives this man away, if anyone objects to the nuptials taking place, but these are not normal circumstances." The minister began, earning a soft chuckle from both men "Anthony and Jethro, you both have written your own vows for this ceremony, at this time I invite you both - starting with Anthony - to share your vows with one another." The minister instructed, looking at Tony expectantly.

Tony inhaled deeply as he withdrew the black envelope from his pants pocket, flipping the flap open and pulling out a folded piece of paper and clearing his throat "Four years ago today, my best friend offered me his home, out of the kindness of his heart. Â To bring me in out of the cold, save me from the ailments that would have taken hold had the offer not been made.  Four years ago today, I finally allowed myself to express the gratitude, the feelings and the love that I have felt for you since day one.  I may have been afraid of commitment, when we started seeing one another, but then I realized that I had been committed to you a lot longer than I realize.  I love you, Jethro, and I will always love you, because you are the only person that understands me, loves me, and knows how to make me reach for things I never thought possible before." Tony recited from the piece of paper in his hands, his fingers trembling slightly and causing the paper to ripple with the subtle movement.

Gibbs sniffed slightly; admittedly he was not an emotional man, but Tony could always somehow bring tears to his eyes and make him feel emotionally vulnerable. Taking a deep breath to calm the emotional tide, Gibbs flipped the flap of his own envelope open and pulled out a piece of paper "Now, you know I'm not good with emotions, or speaking... so just bare with me." Gibbs said, glancing up at Tony before returning his attentions on the vows he'd written"Four years ago today, I saw for the first time, in a long time, what true love really meant.  Replacement, substitution, none of those thoughts crossed my mind when we sat together and talked, when I offered you my home, I offered you my heart, something I thought would never happen again twice in my life.  You ground me in ways no one else can, and you make me feel things I haven't felt in a long time, you make me feel complete again, filling a void that had encompassed my heart and soul for many years.  Anthony, I love you now, as I always have and always will, because you are the only person that understands me, loves me, and knows how to make me see the things that I never would have been able to see before you entered my life." Gibbs recited, blowing out a drawn out breath of air as he looked up at Tony - Gibbs knew the vows weren't that amazing, but it was from the heart, and the unshed tears dancing in Tony's eyes made him realize that what he'd said was apparently good, because Tony was equally as stubborn to show such vulnerable emotions.

The minister cleared his throat "At this time, we will now exchange the wedding rings." The minister stated, watching as both men withdrew simple gold bands from the envelopes, "Anthony, repeat after me - With this ring, I take thee, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, as my lawfully wedded husband.  To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, I make this promise to you, until death do us part." The minister recited, looking between the two men again.

Tony smiled as he set the ring at the tip of Gibbs' ring finger "With this ring, I take thee, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, as my lawfully wedded husband.  To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, I make this promise to you, until death do us part." Tony repeated, sliding the ring up into place on Gibbs' finger.

Gibbs inhaled deeply, not waiting for the minister to give him his line as he set the ring at Tony's ring finger "With this ring, I take thee, Anthony Dante DiNozzo Jr, as my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, I make this promise to you, until death do us part." Gibbs said as he slid the ring up and settled it at the base of Tony's finger.

The minister smiled as he watched the display of open affection between the two men before him "I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your husband, congratulations both of you!" the minister exclaimed.

"Don't gotta tell me twice!" Gibbs said "My favorite part!" Tony said at the same time, before they leaned into each other, their lips touching in a chaste kiss at first, before they grabbed onto one another's hips and held each other in place and practically devoured one another's mouths with hot and sensual kisses that left Gibbs whimpering low in his throat and Tony breathless and flushed.

The minister's face was bright red when Tony and Gibbs finally pulled their lips apart, he cleared his throat and glanced away briefly to regain his composure "I present to you, for the first time â€“ Mr. and Mr. Anthony and Jethro DiNozzo-Gibbs!" The minister said, even though he was only talking to the newlyweds, and the witness in attendance.

 

* * *

 

After signing the marriage license, Gibbs and Tony walked hand-in-hand down the beach a little ways until they came along a small alcove where they could watch the sun continue rising, while being isolated from the rest of the world that was started to wake up around them.

Tony leaned back against a large rock and Gibbs settled in between his spread legs, lying his head against Tony's shoulder and smiling when the younger man wrapped his arms around his waist, snuggling into the side of his head "Love you, Tony." Gibbs whispered as he interlocked his fingers with Tony's on his stomach.

Tony smiled as he kissed the side of Gibbs' neck softly "Love you too, Jethro." Tony whispered as he hooked his chin over Gibbs' shoulder, closing his eyes and inhaling the salty air wafting off the ocean "You know Abby is probably going to kill us for running off and getting married." Tony stated, his fingers slowly skimming over Gibbs' stomach, their hands still linked together.

Gibbs chuckled as he tilted his head to the side, capturing Tony's lips in a slow and drawn out kiss "Mmm, yeah probably, but I'll give her the opportunity to throw us a caution to the wind wedding reception when we get back to DC." Gibbs said as he slowly turned around in Tony's arms, straddling the younger man's thighs and grinning as he held Tony's face in his hands and resumed kissing him.

Tony pressed the flats of his feet in the sand, rocking his hips upward as he held onto Gibbs' hips, grinding him down against his rapidly growing erection. Gibbs moaned as he released Tony's lips and placed his forehead against Tony's shoulder "Maybe... we should go back... to the hotel room?" Gibbs asked breathlessly, his fingers curling around Tony's biceps.

Tony nodded as he stood up with Gibbs, locking their lips together again as they started awkwardly walking backwards towards the hotel that was only probably fifty feet away from where they'd been sitting. It took a lot longer than it should have to get back to their suite, given that they could hardly keep their hands off one another - Hands were everywhere at once, lips left behind several small hickeys and love-bites, and somehow Tony had lost his tie between the alcove and their suite.

Gibbs was already in a half-undressed state by the time the two men barreled into the suite, falling to the floor in a heap of legs and arms as they wrestled their clothes off their bodies. Tony deftly kicked the door shut and spun his and Gibbs' body to press the older man down against the floor, his knee pressing almost painfully into Gibbs' erection, causing Gibbs to gasp and moan out as he rocked his hips against the hard muscle beneath him.

Tony nibbled along Gibbs' jaw until he reached his earlobe, gently sucking and flicking the sensitive flesh with his tongue, causing Gibbs to moan loudly, his entire body arching off the floor. Gibbs locked his ankles around the backs of Tony's thighs, reaching up with one hand he grabbed the back of Tony's head and brought him back to his lips, kissing him deeply and lovingly until he was able to distract Tony long enough to flip them back over, Gibbs straddling Tony's waist.

Tony smirked as he rested his hands on Gibbs' hips, gently kneading into the firm flesh of his flanks "Fast and hard?" Tony questioned as he flattened his feet in the carpet and rolled his hips upwards, pushing his erection against the firm curve of Gibbs' ass.

Gibbs nodded as he leaned forward, his palms flat against the carpet to keep a majority of his weight off of Tony's body "Yes... fuck yes... please..." Gibbs begged breathlessly as he grinded down against Tony's hard cock, whimpering loudly as Tony's erection pressed further against his body.

"Then we should probably get somewhere more comfortable... Don't you think?" Tony asked, squirming slightly on the carpeted hotel room floor. Gibbs huffed out an annoyed breath, he was perfectly content to lay right here and have his brains fucked out through his ears, but Tony... always the practical one, sometimes.

With much reluctance, Gibbs finally got off of Tony's lap and practically ran into the bedroom, leaving Tony behind as he stripped out of the remaining clothes he was wearing.  Tony chuckled at Gibbs' eagerness to have him, it was such a contrast to the hard-ass that he worked for and made his heart swell to enormous heights at Gibbs' neediness when it was just the two of them.  Tony really did love that Gibbs loved having him around, it wasn't just about the sex either, and the wedding band on his finger proved that.

Gibbs was more complex than just the 'fuck me now' type, surprisingly he enjoyed a lot of foreplay and teasing, even if he growled and complained about it while Tony did it, but he would whimper and moan each time Tony drew out the suspense of it all and the sounds of satisfaction only made Tony want to draw it out even more, reveling in the curl of Gibbs' toes, his fingers clenching the sheets or his mouth dangling open as those little sounds escaped him, it's definitely what fueled the fire and passion between them.

Tony casually walked into the bedroom, unbuttoning his white suit top as he went, his eyes immediately drawn to Gibbs who was bent over the nightstand, rifling through the few different bottles of lubrication contained inside - Mostly because they both liked variety, but sometimes they also helped with the type of sex Gibbs wanted too, which was weird in its own right - "Find what you're looking for?" Tony asked once Gibbs had straightened up while he stripped out of his pants and laid them over one of the chair backs.

Gibbs shook his head slowly "Not quite." He whispered as he walked to his suitcase and pulled out a sealed zip lock bag and smirked as he pulled out the black cock ring, it was the vibrating kind and was _probably_ the best investment either of them had made "Wanna wear this too." Gibbs said shyly as he grasped his semi-hard cock and slowly slipped it on, biting down on his bottom lip as he tightened the ring around the base of his cock and turned the little vibrating section on to the lowest setting, making him moan out quietly as he climbed back onto the bed and tossed the lube in Tony's direction.

Tony easily caught the lube bottle flying in his direction, reading the label briefly - it was a 'long lasting' type that would prolong his erection and ease the way for Gibbs to last just as long, but with the knowledge that Gibbs wanted to wear the cock ring (something that didn't happen very often) he knew Gibbs would only last half the time Tony could with this type of lube - Tony climbed up onto the bed and positioned himself behind Gibbs who was on his knees, his head bent down and resting on his folded arms.

Tony popped the cap of the lubrication and drizzled the cool liquid between Gibb' cheeks, watching as the thick gel-like substance slid down the smooth passage of Gibbs' ass.  Gibbs was squirming restlessly, trying his hardest not to thrust his hips forwards into the sensation of the vibrating ring on him.  Tony took pity on Gibbs' predicament and quickly stretched him to a tolerable level - not that Gibbs really needed it, considering they'd just had sex last night, but Tony was always a considerate lover, especially when it came to Gibbs.

Gibbs couldn't hold back the moans or needy whimpers as Tony's slicked up cock breached his passage, his eyes screwing shut and his fingers wrapping tightly around the bottom of the headboard as Tony bottomed out and held it, slowly rotating his hips in circular motions for added stimulation. Gibbs gasped out as the head of Tony's cock continuously brushed over his prostate "Oh god... Turn... turn... it up!" Gibbs moaned out, rocking his hips in counterpoint to Tony's motions.

Tony reached down between Gibbs' thighs, grasping the straining erection that the older man was sporting, slowly guiding himself to the vibrating cock ring and turning it up slowly, watching as Gibbs reacted by howling loudly and arching his back inward, effectively pinning Tony's hand to the mattress, hand still wrapped around Gibbs' cock. "That good?" Tony asked as he slowly lifted his hand away from Gibbs' cock and setting it on the curve of Gibbs' back.

Gibbs nodded as he rocked his hips in slow circles "Mhm, now get moving again!" Gibbs growled as he clenched his anal muscles around Tony's cock almost painfully, drawing out a low and long moan from Tony.

Tony nodded as he gripped Gibbs' hips and began thrusting at a near brutal place, pulling out to just the tip of his cock and slamming back in extremely hard, sending Gibbs' body and the mattress they were on, rocking forward with each movement. Gibbs was moaning and screaming loudly with each thrust, his entire body shaking with the strain of not being able to get release, he was begging for release already and his thighs trembled painfully as he arched into each thrust, snapping his hips back into Tony's body.

Tony rubbed against Gibbs' hips "You want me to take pity on you, Marine?  Release you from the ring?" Tony asked, his tone both menacing and seductive as he moved his hands to the front of Gibbs' thighs, pulling him back while still surging forward, sending their bodies closer to the headboard.

Gibbs groaned loudly as he rested his forehead on the mattress, bracing his hands against the headboard so they didn't have a repeat of last night "Yes... yes god yes... please... I have to... please Tony please..." Gibbs pleaded breathlessly, punctuated by loud moans that seemed to echo through their room.

Tony smirked as he actually did take pity on his husband, reaching to the cock ring and releasing the small device and slowly pulling it off Gibbs' cock then wrapping his fingers around the length, quickly jacking Gibbs off to completion.  Gibbs screamed out Tony's name as his cock exploded across the bed spread and come dribbled ceaselessly over Tony's fingers as he was milked completely dry.

Once Gibbs collapsed into a boneless heap against the mattress, Tony sighed as he pulled out of Gibbs and jacked himself off, he wasn't going to disturb Gibbs while he went through the motions of his post-coital unconscious state this time.  Tony collapsed onto the mattress after spilling his release across Gibbs' back, huffing out a breath of air as he stared at the ceiling.

Tony didn't know how long it took for Gibbs to come back to himself, but the mattress shifted and Tony looked over at Gibbs who was looking back at him, now lying slightly further away to avoid being in the midst of a sticky puddle "Should probably shower and change the sheets..." Gibbs murmured, he felt like a petri dish of seminal fluids and sex-sweat.

Tony nodded "I'll fix up the bed, you go and shower... smell like you've been having sex for a long time." Tony said jokingly as he slapped Gibbs' ass playfully before rolling out of the bed at the same time as Gibbs did. Tony stood on the side of the bed, watching as Gibbs' naked backside disappeared into the bathroom; after four years, he still had _no_ idea how he'd gotten so lucky to be in a relationship, now married, to Gibbs, all of it seemed so surreal, except when he rubbed his ring finger that was oddly heavier than normal, reality crept back in, reminding him that this was not a dream nor unreal, he was truly in a relationship with Gibbs, married, till death do they part, and Tony found himself praying that the last part never came true - he couldn't bare Gibbs dying, well, at least not before their destined time, of old age of course, because losing him to something senseless like an explosion or gun shot or something else was not in the cards.

Gibbs closed the bathroom door and let out a huff of air, hanging his head and gripping tightly onto the sink counter; his legs still felt like jelly and standing felt more like a chore right now, but damn it if he didn't love the look on his face - Content, well-fucked and sated all mixing together, only adding to the goofy grin he was sporting; he'd never felt so free and alive with previous sexual partners, male or female. None of his ex-wives compared, none of the brief encounters with men while he was in the Corps compared, nor any of the men afterwards that he'd pick up in a bar... No, something about having sex with Tony, his husband, touched something so deeply inside of him every time that it made him feel like he was doing it for the first time every time.  Gibbs smiled a little brighter as he looked down at the simple gold band on his ring finger, he never thought that he would wear a wedding band again after his last divorce, but Tony was different, he brought a new light to his soul that spread like wildfire and he knew that this would last longer, hell it already has lasted longer than all of his marriages combined, if you add in the time that they were just working together at NCIS.  Gibbs turned to the shower and turned it onto the highest heat tolerable to him, his thoughts continuing to swirl around the thought of his husband, it was definitely a different experience, but he was thrilled all the same.

When Gibbs finally emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later; Tony was lying on his side in the bed, arm tucked under his head and his eyes closed.  Gibbs knew that Tony wasn't sleeping, and as he slipped into the bed, Tony quickly shifted over until he was plastered against Gibbs' back, spooning behind him and wrapping a protective arm around Gibbs' stomach "Happy Anniversary, by the way." Tony said softly, chuckling as he kissed the back of Gibbs' still slightly damp head.

Gibbs smiled as he interlocked his fingers with Tony's on his stomach, loving the feeling of being protected by the younger man - not that he would _ever_ admit that out loud to anyone except Tony - "Happy Anniversary, Tony.  Love you." Gibbs whispered as he fell into a contented silence, slowly being lulled to sleep by the soft caresses to his stomach and the sound of Tony's breathing slowly evening out and deepening.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think of the story! Your opinions always matter to me :)


End file.
